Dream About Me
by Imaginati0nStati0n
Summary: When Dan reads Rorschach's journal, it reveals his true feelings for Dan.But Dan only has feelings for Laurie. Will Rorschach be faced with dissapointment? Or will his fantasy turn into reality? Read to find out!MOSTLY Rorschach/Dan a little Dan/Laurie
1. Chapter 1

He didn't know what it was that sparked him. Was it her long brown hair? Was it her beautifully curved body? Or was it her voice? Yes, it was her voice.

"Hi Dan"

Dan could only smile as he watched Laurie strut by him. He turned back to watch her some more. Just him and his nerdy smile.

But before he could blink, Rorschach had lifted his mask and spit on the ground Laurie had just graced.

"You, know that's disgusting" Dan stated

"So is that whore"

Dan rolled his eyes as Rorschach adjusted his mask.

They stood in the middle of New York on the cigarette butt sidewalks.

Rorschach then adjusted his coat and began to walk ahead. Dan ran up beside him.

"Maybe Laurie isn't what you think she is. Maybe she's nice… if you would just stop calling her a whore." Dan said

"No Daniel. You don't understand. If I had a dime for every time I saw her with a new man, I'd be rich."

"I think you're exaggerating."

"And I think you're thinking with your cock." Rorschach stopped and turned towards Dan. "Daniel, she's a fucking whore… deal with it." He then started to walk again

"You know, just because your mother was a prostitute doesn't mean that all women are whores! Have some respect." Dan yelled after him

Rorschach stopped and slowly turned around.

"I think I know a whore when I see one Daniel… I mean you said it yourself… my mother was one." Rorschach said quietly as if he had been betrayed.

He then turned back around and started walking again.

Dan ran after him

"Rorschach! I'm sorry… I didn't mean to bring your mother into this. I just don't think you should hate all women because of her."

"I don't hate women cus of her. I'm just not fond of them."

Dan was afraid to say anything else as they came up to Rorschach's apartment building.

It was a run down, tall brick building.

Rorschach opened the gray entrance door.

"Are you coming Daniel?"

Daniel was staring into space thinking about what Rorschach had said. But he had snapped out of it and quickly nodded his head.

This was the first time Daniel had been here and once he had stepped in, he was hit with a musty aroma. He tried not to sneeze. The first thing he saw was a white, metal stair case… the paint was chipping on the white stairs to reveal a gray metal color. The room was brightly lit with florescent lighting. And the walls were yellow… but they started out white. Dan didn't want to know what made them yellow.

They started up the stair case walking up 3 flights. Rorschach opened the white, metal door that said "Level 3". He opened the door to a dimly lit, dark gray hallway. Newspapers lay out on the outsides of the doors.

They walked to the middle of the hallway and Rorschach opened a gray door that said "306".

Rorschach quickly walked in and grabbed a few things he needed. Initially he had gone to his apartment to grab his gloves and a heavier coat since it was only 30 degrees outside. But now he also had to go to the bathroom.

"Wait here Daniel" Rorschach said as he slipped into his bathroom.

This gave Dan time to scan Rorschach's room. Not much to it. It had the smell of stale food and body odor. Clothes were carelessly thrown about the room. And the all paper was peeling. It was very small… there was a queen size bed in the middle of the room… a few end tables and a dresser.

Dan had then noticed something on the dresser. It was a small black book that said "Journal" on the front. He couldn't resist as he grabbed the book from the dresser and began to read it.

He flipped through the book while scanning the words every once and a while. There were things about how awful women were, things about sick criminals, war, the end of the world, and-

Dan had stopped on one page, noticing his name. He began reading intently from the top of the page.

_Daniel… what can I say? I could never say how I feel about him aloud. The things I feel for him are utterly sick. But that's what Rorschach thinks… not what Walter Kovacs thinks. Walter Kovacs is a faggot… I'm glad I'm not him anymore. Daniel would never love something like me… besides, he's got a thing for that whore named Laurie. Sometimes Walter comes out and says stupid things though… and I don't know how to stop him. He shows through Rorschach more and more each day. And one day I'm gonna break… I'll break and the shell of Rorschach will open and reveal the horrid face of Walter Kovacs. I dread that day. But until then, Walter can only dream of Daniel. And Rorschach can ignore those sickening thoughts of love and sex._

Dan stood in silence and shock. He slowly closed the journal and placed it back on Rorschach's dresser.

Rorschach had then come out of the bathroom with Dan staring at him.

"What?"

Rorschach ignored the answer knowing it wouldn't benefit him but only waste his time.

He grabbed his things and pushed Dan out the door.

They walked side by side as they headed to Dan's house. Neither said one thing the whole way over.

They walked inside and Rorschach quickly asked if he had any sugar cubes.

Dan nodded and said they were in the cabinet.

Dan went upstairs to change into his owl outfit.

His mind was racing with thoughts of what Rorschach wrote in his journal. Now he was seeing that Rorschach did seem jealous every time he looked at Laurie or talked about her. Dan didn't know what to think… all he knew was that he couldn't stop thinking about it.

Dan came down the stairs to see Rorschach at the bottom, sucking on a sugar cube.

"It's about time" Rorschach stated

Dan smiled as they walked to his basement.

Rorschach sat down in a chair and waited for Dan to fill Archie with fuel.

"Rorschach, have you ever thought about love?" Dan asked

"If this is about Laurie… she's a whore"

"No, this isn't about Laurie. It's about you"

Rorschach's heart skipped a beat.

"What do you mean Daniel?"

"I just want to know… have you ever loved someone?" Dan asked

"Sort of… I mean not really… I mean no. I've never loved anyone."

"You can tell me… you can tell me anything Rorschach." Dan said as he loaded the fuel in the tank.

Rorschach sat as he fidgeted with his last sugar cube.

"Just drop it Daniel!" He demanded

"Sorry…"

They then piled themselves into the owl ship. The atmosphere was very tense.

It was 11:07 P.M. They had been in the air for about 2 hours waiting for an emergency. None of them had said a word in those 2 hours.

"Rorschach"

Rorschach turned to Dan

And Dan turned to Rorschach

The air was warm and the sky was dark. With only the light of the city to brighten their faces. Dan removed his goggles to reveal warm brown eyes. Rorschach dove into his warm gaze and it seemed as if time had stopped. His heart started to beat rapidly and the temperature suddenly rose to 100 degrees. He could see Dan gulp and then bite his bottom lip. Rorschach took his gloves off in reaction to the rising temperature. Dan did the same.

It seemed as if the two were slowly moving closer. Rorschach tried to gulp but his mouth was dry and sticky.

Dan placed a warm hand on Rorschach's cheek. The marks on Rorschach's mask began to morph rapidly. Dan could feel the warm breath of Rorschach escape his mouth in quick spurts. They were centimeters away from each other when Dan had finally placed two warm lips on Rorschach's cold mask. Rorschach turned stiff as a board but cautiously kissed him back.

Dan then broke the kiss.

"Relax Rorschach." He said as he slowly lifted the bottom of Rorschach's mask up to his nose.

Rorschach quickly nodded as he panted.

Dan placed a hand on Rorschach's thigh and began to rub it. This only made him stiffer.

Dan's other hand made it's way up to Rorschach's face and he embraced Rorschach with another warm kiss.

Rorschach became more relaxed as the kiss became deeper. His hands mad their way to Dan's back.

Dan then slipped his tongue along Rorschach's lips.

Rorschach pulled away in surprise.

"What's wrong?" Dan panted

"I can't do this"

"Why not? You were doing fine" He said disappointed

Rorschach looked away

"Take me home Daniel"

"Bu- …"

"Take me home!"

Rorschach pulled down his mask

Dan adjusted his seating and flew into the city.

He lowered Archie to the street near Rorschach's apartment.

"See you tomorrow Daniel"

Dan nodded in disappointment.


	2. Chapter 2

Days went by. Weeks went by. And Dan felt empty. Rorschach had been completely silent… only saying a few words a day.

Sometimes Dan tried to bring up that kiss they had shared but Rorschach would either ignore him or tell him to shut the fuck up.

Nothing seemed to be right.

Until…

Dan heard a knock at his door. Rorschach had been in his kitchen eating sugar cubes…while Dan was about to change.

He rushed down the stairs to open the door. And there stood the lovely Laurie.

Dan smiled nervously.

"H-hi Laurie"

Rorschach rolled his eyes.

"Hey Dan. I came by to see how you were and to tell you that I've been thinking about you a lot lately."

"R-really? Me to… uh… about you." Dan stuttered

"Cool. Well I was just wondering if you wanted to join me tonight at the Diner downtown at say… 8 o'clock?"

A big goofy smile appeared on Dan's face.

"I'd love to!"

"Great… see you then."

Dan closed his front door with a smile.

"Whore" Rorschach spurted from the kitchen

Dan's smile disappeared.

"You're obviously jealous Rorschach."

"And you're obviously gay… what I did last week was just a test to prove that you're a faggot." Rorschach said

Dan folded his arms in a blind rage.

"Not what your journal said"

Dan's heart sank realizing what he had just said

"What?!" Rorschach rose quickly and walked over to Dan

"You read my journal?!"

Rorschach was inches from Dan's face as he waited for an answer.

Dan didn't answer.

"Damn it Daniel! I trusted you! Is that why you kissed me? You felt bad for me? Or did you just want a quick fuck?" Rorschach yelled right into Dan's face

Dan stood in silence not knowing what to say. He felt Rorschach's angry breath on him but he tried not to look at him.

The Dan realized Rorschach wasn't going away until he had some answers. He realized he had broken his heart.

Dan looked down to Rorschach.

"No Rorschach… it was neither. I didn't feel bad for you and I didn't want sex. I kissed you because…"

"Because why Daniel?"

"Because I like you a lot!"

Rorschach backed off.

"Then how come you like Laurie?" Rorschach asked

"I don't know. I'm confused."

"Well… take Laurie… you deserve better than me."

Rorschach then shoved Dan out of the way and reached for the door knob.

Dan then grabbed Rorschach's shoulder. He turned to face Dan.

"I don't want Laurie… I want you"

Rorschach was speechless as he looked through Dan's eyes.

"I can't" Rorschach then grabbed the door knob and ran out.

8 P.M. the clock read. It was time to meet Laurie… but Dan wasn't up to it. He didn't feel the same way about Laurie anymore.

But he went anyway.

He walked to the diner… the streets were filled with hobos and low lives. But there was one that caught his eye. He held a sign that said "The end is nigh". He looked at Daniel with a familiar stare… and Dan stared back. But then he snapped out of the gaze and kept on to the diner.

He stepped into the diner and saw Laurie at a table looking stunning as usual. He sat down across from her.

"Oh, hi Dan" She greeted with a smile

"Hi"

Dan adjusted his glasses as he began to read the menu. He didn't feel much like eating but didn't want to seem weird.

"So how are you?" Laurie asked

"Uh… I've been better."

"Oh? What's wrong?" She asked

"Um… just a fight with a friend… nothing too serious." Dan then looked out the big window to see that guy staring at him again.

Laurie nodded.

Most of the night was either awkwardly silent or filled with chatter of Laurie talking about herself.

When the food came Dan ate like a bird… no pun intended.

But Dan wasn't holding back on the liquor. He ordered more whine about every ten minutes.

Even tipsy Dan was realizing that Laurie wasn't what he thought she was. They didn't connect at all… not even on a friendship level.

"And then I said to Dianne, how could you! You're my friend… how dare you kiss the guy I had a crush on for years and you knew it! I mean right? C'mon, you have to agree that, that's awful." Laurie rambled

It was giving Dan a deathly headache. He decided that it wasn't her voice he liked after all.

"You know Laurie, I'm feeling a little sick… I think I should go home and rest."

"Ok no problem."

They both stood and gave a hug.

Dan gave the money to Laurie to pay the bill

"No Dan I'll pay for it." Laurie offered

"It's the least I can do for cutting the night short" Dan said as he pushed the money into Laurie's hand

Laurie thought about it

"Ok Dan… but I'll pay you back sometime" Laurie winked

"Uh… haha. That's ok… really" Dan insisted

Then he turned around and walked out of the diner.

Laurie sat back down a little disappointed, placing her head in her hand.

Dan could hardly walk a straight line as he headed back towards his place. He also noticed that "the end is nigh guy" wasn't there anymore.

He then ran into an alleyway and spilled his dinner all over the concrete.

He groaned and then kept on walking.

That night he went to bed only thinking of one person. He tossed and turned with too much on his mind.

He then sat up and went to the bathroom. He noticed the clock, which read 3:24 A.M.

Dan turned on the faucet and splashed his face with cool water. He put his head in the sink feeling nauseous again.

Then the doorbell rang.

"Who the hell could that be?" Dan whispered to himself

He looked out his front window and saw Rorschach.

Dan ran down the stairs and swung open the door.

"Nice undies" Rorschach commented

Dan looked down and saw he was only in his tighty whities.

"Rorschach, it's 3 in the morning" Dan said even though he was quite excited to see him

"I know… but I went back to my apartment. My door was locked… the key wouldn't work. Went to the owner… said that I missed my rent day. So they changed my lock and said: until you pay this, your apartment is closed. Obviously I don't have 120 dollars right now."

Dan turned sympathetic

"Well do you need money?" He asked

"Or a place to stay"

Dan sighed

"I guess you could stay in my extra bedroom… if you want"

Rorschach shrugged and pushed himself into the house.

"Well I'm sort of tired" Dan lied "So I'm gonna head up to bed… goodnight"

"Night." Rorschach replied as he stood by the stairs

Rorschach went up the stairs into the spare bedroom. He slipped off his coat to reveal a white t-shirt. His slipped his boots off and slid under the covers.

Neither Dan nor Rorschach could sleep.

But Dan had soon begun to doze off… until he felt a hand on him.

His eyes shot open and they started to dart around in fear.

Dan then shot up, ready to fight.

"Shit!" Dan yelled

Then he calmed down once he realized it was only Rorschach.

"Fuck Rorschach! Don't do that!" Dan said as he reached to turn on the light.

"Sorry"

"What the hell could you possibly want at" Dan looked at his clock "4:30 A.M."

"I just wanted to talk to you" Rorschach said…

He didn't sound like Rorschach at all

"About what?" Dan asked as he sat on his bed

"Well, I lied… my rent wasn't over due. I just said that so you'd let me stay here"

"Why would you want to stay here? It seems more like you'd want to avoid me." Dan said

"Well… I'm scared"

"Of what?" Dan asked

"Of how much I…" he took a long pause

"Of how much you what Rorschach?!" Dan became impatient

Then Rorschach grabbed Dan's face and planted a hard kiss on him.

Dan was surprised at first but then kissed him back through the mask.

Rorschach broke the kiss seeming ashamed of what he had done, and leaving Dan wanting more.

"Sorry Daniel" He cleared his throat "Maybe this isn't such a good idea"

Rorschach began to rise from his sitting position

Dan was so out of whack that it took him a minute to object to Rorschach's idea.

"Rorschach, no… sit back down… with me" Dan pleaded

The room was warm with the sensation of comfort and love.

"This is too weird Daniel… this is not how it's supposed to be. We're partners, friends…not lovers."

"Well maybe that's how it's supposed to be, Rorschach… but is that how you want it to be? I mean, we can change the rules… we can make the wrong seem right. But we can never do that if all you think about is how things are "supposed" to be."

Rorschach stood in silence… Dan had shifted his thoughts from just a fantasy to being able to make it a reality.

He sat back down next to Dan. He seemed tense yet ready.

"I've never done this before Daniel" He whispered nervously

Dan got close to Rorschach's face.

"Neither have I… with a man" Dan said

"I'm nervous"

"Me too"

Rorschach started to slowly slip of his mask… he felt comfortable enough.

The mask unveiled the familiar face that Dan had seen outside the diner.

Dan smiled

Rorschach leaned in and embraced Dan with a tender kiss. The kiss became harder and deeper as Dan slowly moved Rorschach onto his back.

Dan started to remove Rorschach's pants, impatiently unbuttoning.

"Hurry up Daniel!" he demanded

"Sorry"

Finally Rorschach's painful erection was free. Dan slowly made his way down to Rorschach's cock and gripped it firmly.

Rorschach let out a moan that made Dan's pants tighter.

Dan then wrapped his mouth around the erection and began to suck.

Rorschach moaned and screamed. He demanded more, he demanded it harder and faster. This made Dan incredibly hot and bothered. He always did like Rorschach's hardcore demeanor.

But just as they could get more into their love making, the doorbell rang.

Dan was a bit distracted but he tried to ignore it. Then it rang again… and again, and again.

Dan awoke suddenly… he found himself in his room. The clock read 10:00 A.M. and the doorbell was still ringing.

Dan sat up in his bed and rested his head in his hands. He thought about what had just happened and realized…it was all just a dream. The journal, the kiss, the jealously, the date with Laurie, the blow job! All just a dream. A big wet dream.

Dan then raced down to the ringing door and swung it open.

It was Laurie

"Sorry did I wake you? I just came back from the grocery store and realized that I stupidly forgot my key!"

She gave him a light peck on the cheek as she set the groceries down on the kitchen table.

Dan walked into the kitchen.

"Sit down sweetie… I'll make you a cup of coffee." Laurie smiled

Dan nodded as he sat down at the table… his face was blank but his mind was racing.

"You seem a bit quiet… is everything alright?" Laurie asked

"Oh yeah… I'm fine" Dan lied

It was almost a year after Rorschach's death… and still Dan was thinking about him, dreaming about him. He wished he never stopped dreaming… because in his dreams he can make the fantasy… a reality.

"So hun, what did you dream about last night?"

THE END


End file.
